


Game is Over

by KopiBanilla



Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Autumn, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idols, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, K-Pop Ficmix 2019, K-pop References, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Other, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Song: Seasons of my Heart by Seo In Guk, Spring, Summer, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Winter, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopiBanilla/pseuds/KopiBanilla
Summary: -Wonwoo's Pretty Bestfriend...
Relationships: SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909318





	1. Jeon Wonwoo's Side Story

**SUMMER**

**Seoul, June 2011**

Monday morning and everyone is in their classroom having classes. I should too, but I'm in the hallway walking my way out of the building. We're having an evaluation performance this Sunday and I only stopped by my homeroom teacher to give my project. Though I have been an Idol trainee for years now and being a trainee needs a lot of time. I didn't forget my responsibilities as a junior student.

I got out of the building and slung my bag over my shoulder. I'm at the entrance gate of our school _(_ _SOPA_ _)_ when I notice my loose shoelace.

I bent down tying my lace when someone abruptly showed up in my front. I looked up, but the sun was beaming directly into my eyes that I can't help but wrinkle.

I couldn't see it's too bright.

The person moved left and it hides the sun rays in its behind. That's when I figured it's a girl, standing in front of me.

 _"Is this the Seoul Broadcasting High School?"_ She asked, holding her phone to her chest. I looked down at my shoes and continued to tie my lace. "This is not-" I look up as I talk, but she's already gone. "Who am I talking to?" I glanced around and I found her walking away from me.

"What the heck?" I just shake my head and knot my lace. I stood up and began to walk. I guess we were in the same way because she was walking in front of me, on the same path. Nonetheless, I walk straight, not minding the girl.

Walking. The girl did a quick turn, I flinched a little bit. _What is she doing?_ I said to myself. She went in the opposite direction and then went back again in my direction.

_Goodness, gracious._

Does she even know where she's going? She should ask for direction.

She made a quick turn for the third time again and this time she bumped into me. Not even looking at me, She says, _"Sorry,"_ and she went in the direction that I think she's not certain about.

I just shrugged and stood beside the post and waited for my Bus. I took a glance at her again.

_Is she a student?_

Then why is she not wearing her uniform?—Ah, I should stop being snoopy. I looked away and waited for my bus. Luckily, the bus arrived sooner than I'd expected. I look at her again and she's wiping her sweat with the back of her palm. She looks tired tho.

Clinging my hands on the bus side door. "Hey!" I called out. She looked at me in an instant. "You're going to Seoul broadcasting high school?"

Stunned, she said. _"Y..yeah."_

"This bus is also going there," I said and I climbed on the bus. I paid for my bus fare and I sat on the last row of the bus. The girl rode the bus too, she paid her fare and sat on the front row. I scoffed to myself, "Wow. she didn't even say thank you." TSS. well, who cares.

And then my phone rang, I pulled my phone out of my pockets and picked it up. It's Mingyu.

_**"Hyung, where are youuuu?"** _

_"I'm on my way."_

_**"Everyone is not here. Why are you guys always late?"** _

_"Practice changes to twelve pm."_

_**"Seungcheol Hyung told me it's eight am!"** _

I chuckled. "He probably got up late so he'd change it to twelve pm." I've heard Mingyu groaning in the background. _**"**_ _ **Arasseo**_ _ **. See you Hyung."**_

"Okay." I hang up and put my phone inside my bag. I yawned. I think I'm going to sleep first when I get home.

Feeling a bit sleepy, I looked outside the window. Wait. Does she know her Bus stop? I glanced at her and she's on her phone. Aish. Why do I care? I'm sure she at least knows where her stop is—then yes. it happened exactly what I'd thought about. The bus passed her destination and she'd really missed her stop. I look back and forth on her and to the window. Does she even have plans to get out of here?

 _Oh god._ I couldn't believe I'm doing this.

I stood up and walked towards her seat. "Your stop is here," I said to her. She then looked at me clueless. "I said you're bus stop-," _"Oh my god I missed my stop!"_ hurriedly, she pushed the button to make the bus stop and finally she dashed outside like a wind not even thanking me for the second time around.

"Geez, thanks," I said to myself and shook my head.

I was going to walk back but when I turned around, I saw her glasses on her seat. "Ajusshi wait!" I hurried to the bus driver. I grabbed the glasses and chased her out.

"Hey! Hey, your glasses!" I called out loud.

Thank god she turned around right away. She was about to walk towards me when I noticed my bus is already half away from me. "Oh??—That's my bus! Wait!" At first, I tried to chase but it soon occurred to me that it's complete nonsense to chase a halfway gone bus.

AH JINJJA.

 _"Excuse me?"_ She tapped me on my shoulders. I looked at her and darted my eyes back on my bus headed to. "My bus." helplessly, I grumble.

 _"I'm sorry,_ " she says.

I exhale, with closed eyes. "It's okay." I handed her glasses. She bowed her head slowly and grabbed her glasses. _"Sorry again. Wait. I should pay for your bus fare,"_ she pulled out her wallet from her bag. "It's fine! Just do whatever you're going and I'll be going too. _Okay_?"

 _"Okay.."_ Dumbfounded, she put back her wallet inside her bag.

I flash her a quick smile and we separate our way. That's it! No more helping for today Jeon Wonwoo. I stand next to the bus signpost frustrated. Because of that girl, I'm going to take a bus again. I breathed out.

I looked over to my side and I'd see her going the wrong way again. "Ughhhhhh. That's not the way jinjja." I said I was losing patience. "What's wrong with her? She just got to ask. Can she just go and ask for direction?" Still feeling frustrated. I only find my feet walking in her direction.—This is so absurd Jeon Wonwoo. I tap the girl on her shoulders. "You're going on the wrong way again," I exclaim to her.

It's not that far so we'd choose to walk. While walking I got a little curious about why she's not wearing a uniform. So I'd asked her about it. She told me that she's from Daegu and she will be going to Seoul broadcasting high school to enroll.

I felt a little bit stiff-awkward and so I tried to make some topic to talk about. I told her I have a friend who's currently studying at Seoul Broadcasting High School which is Mingyu. She also said her both siblings are studying there too.

After a couple of minutes of walking. We finally arrived. "Were here," I said.

She smiles. _"Thank you again."_ I smiled back at her. "No problem."

_"Sorry for inconveniencing you again."_

"Don't worry about it. I also want to play there so I'd come with you." I pointed to the game arcade store across the street. I knew that place because Mingyu and I played there once. "So it's okay," I assured her.

 _"Really? Enjoy your game. Thank you again._ " She waved goodbye and she finally went inside.

Once she got out of my sight. I put my palm on my face and grumble. _"I also want to play there so I'd come with you._ _—_ I must be insane...." I cringe out.

A light bulb popped in my head. Well, that's actually a great idea... I still have enough time to play a game though. I crossed the street and went to the store. OK—I'm going to use my free time to play.

There were three elementary boys when I went in. I watched the three kids play the _Tekken_ _game_ first. The two boys are playing together and the other one is on the other machine playing by himself, In a one-player mode. Tekken is one of my favorite arcade games. It's a one on one game. And It's fun because you get to play the game with another player on the other side.

"You want to play?" I asked the kid. _**"Sure."**_ he nodded.

I sat on the other side and put down my bag on the ground. I put some tokens in and change the game into 2 players mode.

I fix my stance and shake my fingers. Randomly I choose my fighter. As soon as the game starts, I push the buttons to attack my opponent. After three levels, I ended up winning easily.

Gums blooming out, I challenge them. "Who's next?"

_**"Hyung, I'll be next!"** _

The next kid beat me on level one which he cheered. I just smile. Little did he know I'm just getting started. No one can beat me. Hah.

I guess thirty minutes or more than that, already passed. And just like what I've expected. _*cough*_ I beat him and the two other kids. Another couple of kids hurl around me and try to challenge me as well.

 _ **"He's so good. He's really good."**_ the other kid said, impressed by my game skills.

Smiling like a champion, I say, "Who's next?" I could do this all day.

_**"Me Hyung!"** _

"This is my last game okay~," I tell them.

The game starts. This is my last game so this time I played easy tapping on the buttons. Of course, I will win again—My eyes opened wide. What the. Okay, the kid knocked me out in the first round. I didn't say anything and crushed my knuckles. I won't let him win in the next round.

I picked the killer moves quickly but he also did a brutal attack multiple times and he knocked me out again.

 _ **"GAME OVER"**_ the game announced my final defeat. I grin clenching my jaw. I get up and took my bag. I chuckled holding my breath. Ah, jinjja a kid beat me! "Nuguya!" I yelled walking towards the other side of the machine.

"Oh?" I said, shook. "What are you doing here?"

She's the girl earlier. What is she doing here? She gets up and flings her bag on her shoulders. "You're my opponent?" Dumbstruck I said.

 _"You mean the one who beat you?"_ she says while crossing arms, obviously showing off.

My jaw opens in disbelief. "You just got lucky." I snapped.

Her eyes squirm. _"Oh really? Is that why I beat you four times in a row?"_

I laughed pissed at her. "Wow, she's showing off. Yah, wanna play again?"

_"Nah. Don't waste your energy."_

"What do you mean!"

_"You will lose again to me."_

I opened my mouth to disagree but this girl is too much. I can hardly make a clap back. She began to laugh at me. I completely don't know this girl and I should be mad for her dissing me but instead I'm laughing with her like we've known each other and were friends.

I shrugged. "What's your name?" I asked casually.

I know. I know. It sounded like I'm hitting on her but she's the one who came to me in the first place. It's not like I'm the one who came at her first, well I did earlier, but nevermind. Besides she's kinda pretty—No, not kind of honestly—but yeah... _really pretty_. I mean she looked pretty on those smiles...

 _"_ _Seyeong_ _—_

 _Boo_ _Seyeong_ _."_ She introduces, with her beautiful smile.

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo," I said and we both shake hands.

"So...How about Round 2?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTUMN**

**Seoul, November 2015**

"Do you feel nervous?" I asked Seyeong, who was finishing her cup of coffee.

"Uh ah. not at all!" She puts down her cup on the sink and then she'd look at her watch. "Oh my god. what time I needed to be there again?"

"10 AM." I'd look at my phone. And it's six-thirty am. "Not nervous huh?" I teased her.

Seyeong glares at me. "Stop it," she said. "Wait. I'll just get my bag."

"Don't you think it's too early to go out?"

"it's better to be early than late!" She yelled climbing stairs.

It's Seyeong's first day as an intern assistant producer in our company. Seungkwan secretly gave her a resume to our company. And I, on the other hand, helped him too. I thought Seyeong would decline it. But to see her being nervous like this. I'd think she was excited too.

Life does work in mysterious ways. It's like everyone I know is connected to her like a Jigsaw puzzle. For instance Seungkwan; I thought they'd only have the same surname and they're not related to each other. But unexpectedly it ended that he's the little brother Seyeong was talking about. I'd only found out everything when I saw Seungkwan having a picture together with Seyeong. The one picture frame hung in their living room.

The second one is the most astounding for me; Seungcheol Hyung, the Choi Seungcheol I knew. Is the childhood friend _Choi Seungcheol_ , Seyeong had in Daegu. Seyeong is not the type of person who'll start a conversation about herself, more likely in her particular past. I just knew all about it by accident and half the story of it, by his own brother, Seungkwan.

Even though Seyeong is my friend and Seungcheol is like a brother to me. I didn't dare to take any sides. It's not right to be part of something you are not involved in. Besides, It's their thing, not mine. I'm pretty sure they can resolve it in their own ways.

I'd finished my coffee and stood up from the kitchen counter table. I walked into the sink and put my cup on it. I heard a noise coming from my side, I looked over it. And it's just Seungkwan drinking milk directly in the box. This disgusting punk.

"Hey don't drink directly in the—WHAT THE! WHO ARE YOU!?"

He startled, and the milk spills in his sweater. _Wait, is he a HE? Or she?_ "Nuguya!" I shouted.

Seungkwan removes his hoodie from his head. "Wait you're not Seungkwan," I said, completely shook. He's not Seungkwan! But he-she looked like him! Huh? What's happening. I'm confused.

"What are you saying! Who are you? Why are you in my kitchen? And why are you there putting our cup in the sink?" She says confused as well.

Okay, she's definitely not a dude. She's a girl!

"Wait a minute!" I moved closer to her. "What are you doing!" she asks with open eyes. Out of curiosity, I pulled her hair, lightly. I think this is really Seungkwan who is deceiving me.

"Is this real hair? Yah, why are you dressing up as a girl? And why are you chubbier?"

"YAH! Who are you to sAY THAT! And did you just pull my hair?!" agitated, she pulled back her hair to my grasp. This little punk is about to kill me when the _**real**_ Seungkwan showed up and stopped her from killing me.

"Calm down!" Seungkwan grabbed her by the shoulders.

Seyeong walks downstairs. "I can hear Soobin all the way up. What's happening?"

"Hyung what are you doing? I told you I have a twin sister!" Seungkwan says still holding the crazy punk.

"But you didn't tell me you guys really look alike!"

 _"Really?"_ She rolled her eyes at me. "Is this your first time seeing twins?" Blandly, she said.

"Soobin be nice." Seyeong calmly said while checking her bag.

The crazy punk aroused from Seungkwan and groaned aloud. "eonNI! he cAlleD ME FAT!" she yelled.

Seyeong and Seungkwan both gasped. I, on the other hand, looked at them confused and shook. Mwoya! what's with these people!

Seungkwan beams at me, "NO YOU DIDN'T." he'd warned.

"I didn't!" I snapped away.

"You did it!" She yelled as she might cry.

Then I'd caught Seungkwan narrowing his eyes to me. "Mwo!" I said to him. I looked over to Seyeong bemused. "Can you please tell me what's happening?" I suddenly feel exhausted.

Seyeong tapped me in my back, lightly. "Welcome to my world." She says.

Still in confusion and a dizzy mind. I'd just only manage to say, _"Huh?"_

Seyeong just laughed at me. "Wonwoo this is Soobin, My little sister and Seungkwan's TWIN SISTER. That's why they look alike, okay?" she states hiding her laugh exclaiming the 'twin sister' in her sentence.

I glanced at Soobin. "AHH—so that's why~ hehe." and like a pathetic dumb I nodded my head to them. I'd laugh and introduce myself to her. "Hi. I'm Wonwoo. Her best friend." I smiled at her.

"Psh," she says which made my brow instantly go up. _"Psh??"_ I said.

"Soobin~," Seyeong says and within an instant, Soobin looked at me and said, "Nice to meet you," she said it so fast it sounded like she'd cursed me. This rascal kid. Then Seungkwan put his hand to Soobin's head, and he'd make her bow for me.

Seyeong giggled. "Are you guys not going out yet? You guys are going to be late again."

"OH RIGHT! Wah! Yah, Soobin let's go! We're going to be late!" Seungkwan dragged Soobin through the door. Seungkwan sat on the ground fast and started to wear his shoe.

Soobin stood on the door and looked over to us. "Eonni! Fighting!" she screams in both fists.

Seyeong and I both laughed. And there where I'd thought were good. Soobin glared at me and said, "We're not finished yet."

Seungkwan gets up and lightly hits her in the back of her head. "WhAT R U SAYIN!"

"I had only one banana yesterday! HANA! Only one Seungkwan!" Soobin protested. Seungkwan just laughed and grabbed her again on the wrist. "Noona Good luck! Hyung Annyeong!" Seungkwan yelled away.

"Yah. Are they really your siblings? Why are you the only normal person living in this house?" I said to Seyeong.

"You're right." She nodded. "I'm the most normal-pretty person living in this house, right~," She says shamelessly, blinking her eyes, and resting her chin on her both palms.

I looked at her pathetically while shaking my head. "Normal my foot," I said walking out.

She then trails behind. "Wait for me! Let's go together." 


	3. Chapter 3

_"She's pretty but she's scaring me."_

Dokyeom whispered to me like he wanted me to help him. I chuckled and nudged him in the belly. "Nice meeting you too, Noona," Dokyeom said back to Seyeong, smiling.

Seyeong smiled up through her ears like she was in awe that Dokyeom called her Noona. "Yah. Kumanhae." I immediately said to her. I don't know exactly how, when, and why- but Seyeong has a big crush on this little airhead. My bandmate Dokyeom.

Seyeong rolled her eyes at me and insisted on helping Dokyeom with his vocal practice. This girl. She must really love her work.

Suddenly, Seungcheol Hyung went into the recording room too. I thought he's looking for Jihoon or he needed something but it's obvious that he's here for Seyeong again.

I guess Seyeong doesn't want to talk to him yet.

"Oh Coups Hyung! You're here." Dokyeom said.

I already know his intentions but I still want to hear them. So I say, "Hyung, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Seyeong to eat breakfast." Casually he said. Dokyeom looked at him abruptly and was surprised. Aish. This careless Hyung. I facepalmed. "You mean three of us right?" I grinned at Seungcheol.

"You can both come if you want," Seungcheol said. As if that is his original plan.

"Leave me out. I have to stay here." Seyeong said.

"Then let's just order here. What do you want?"

"I'm not hungry."

Dokyeom started to look puzzled out. I bet he was thinking seriously about how she could informally talk with Seungcheol Hyung like that. By the way, only Seungkwan and I knew that Seungcheol and Seyeong were childhood friends.

Seyeong might have felt how cold she told Seungcheol that. She repeated it in a nice way and she also said thanks for offering.

"Hyung, I want a cheeseburger." Dokyeom interferes.

"Buy your own Ajusshi." Seungcheol said.

"You said you'll buy us breakfast!"

"I changed my mind. I don't feel hungry." He stood up. "See you later! I'm going." He finally said walking outside.

Dokyeom scratches his head, and baffled, he says, "Something is wrong today." Same here Dokyeom. Same.


	4. Chapter 4

I was with Soonyoung and Jeonghan Hyung when I'd received a message from Seungkwan. _"Hyung, Can you get Noona here? She got scolded because of Seungcheol Hyung."_

As soon as I finish reading Seungkwan's message. Like a shot, I got up from my seat. I heard Jeonghan Hyung and Soonyoung call me but I didn't stop and I kept my feet out.

I rushed upstairs as fast as I could. I didn't wait for a second and pushed the glass door, entering without notice. "Hi, guys! Jihoon-ah can I borrow Seyeong for a minute? The performance team needed her upstairs." I said looking at them.

Taking a breath, Jihoon said, "Sure." My eyes darted back to Jihoon, and I saw that he, too, was turning red. Seyeong, though, looked like she might cry.

"Thank you," I said and I reached out and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. When she tried to pull away, I held on tighter.

Taking her through the hallway, Seyeong squeezed back my hand and said. "Where are they?"

"I lied."

Seyeong stopped walking and snatched her hand. "Sunbaenim will get mad at me again. Why did you do that?" She bit her lips, trying to hold her tears.

"Not here." I grabbed her hand and I brought her to an empty office. I let go of her hand and turned the switch on and I locked the door behind me.

Leaning my back on the door, I said. "Now you can cry here."

I looked at Seyeong and a drop of tear rolls on her cheeks. She immediately wipes it with her hands looking away. "I'm alright. Why would I cry?" she said tight, grinning her teeth forcing not to break away.

"Jihoon scolded you."

"He didn't scold me. He just, just—Ah move away! I'm leaving!" She tried to move me away from the door but I stood still and held her in her shoulders.

"Aish. This is all because of Seungcheol Hyung." I turned around and opened the door. Seyeong grabbed me in my shirt. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To Seungcheol Hyung," I said.

"Yah hajima! Are you insane, don't do that!"

"Arasseo." I nodded. "Then I'll go to Jihoon, that little—" I'm about to take a step away but Seyeong grabbed my beanie from my head.

"Eh-hey!"

Seyeong burst out laughing. "Is that a bird's nest? Since when did you wash your hair?" She teased.

"I've washed it!"

"When?"

"Last night." Seyeong narrowed her eyes to me, disgustingly. "Ow, gross."

"Gross? Gross? Come here! Why don't you try to live up here, I bet you will still live!" she laughed with the beanie covering her mouth.

She sniffed my beanie. "Ooh it smells nice," she said surprised.

"Because I'd wear it so it smelled nice."

A beat after. I walked towards her and stood across her. I held the beanie in her hand and used it to wipe her tears.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked worriedly.

She smiled at me and put the beanie back on my head. "Gomawo," she says.

I smiled back at her and gave her a quick hug. I fling my arms around her and rubbed her shoulders as comfort.

"Anytime," I said.

"By the way, how did you know that Jihoon Sunbaenim is scolding me?"

"Seungkwan message me."

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I told him to not tell anyone that Seungcheol and I are friends before. So maybe that's why he'd ask for your help. Wonu-ah, I'm sorry too,"

"Before? Hey, are you really not going to be friends again?"

"I don't know." sadly she said. "I'd wanted to get well with Seungcheol but I don't know how I am going to start that. I am still very awkward around him."

"Are you still mad at him?"

"Ani. I just told you, I just feel very very awkward to him."

I nodded. "I see."

"What do you see?" I walked to the door and opened it. "Kaja! Jihoon Sunbaenim must be finding you now. I'd promise him to get you back fast."

Seyeong groaned and cried. "I don't want to go. He's scary."

I laughed at her and grabbed her by the shoulders. I walked her through the hallway again and turned her around me. And say, "Go back. I'm sure he's calmer now."

Seyeong turned her head down. "I'm terrified. What if he gets mad at me again?"

"Then call me if he got mad again." I smiled and turned her whole body in front of the Recording room's door.

"Fighting!" I whispered to her and I ran away. "Yah. don't leave me alone here," she whispered back. I turned around again and gave her a two fist and said, "Fighting!" and I winked at her as my additional good luck.

I'm waiting for the elevator when Seungcheol Hyung came behind me. He tapped me on my shoulders.

"Where did you come from?"

"Recording room," I said.

"Ah, you visit Seyeong?" the elevator's door opened and we both went inside. He pressed the 4th-floor button.

"Hyung,"

"Yeah?"

"Seyeong wanted to talk to you."

Seungcheol looked very shocked and instantly looked at me. "She does?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know how to."

I shouldn't be saying this to him but it felt like I have to. I hate to meddle in their fight but if I don't say anything I think Seyeong would be in trouble again because of him.

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because you're my friend and Seyeong is my friend too." I smiled at him.

The elevator door opened and I walked outside. I'm about to get away from the elevator when I'd notice that he's not walking beside me. So I'd turned around and I saw Seungcheol Hyung still on the elevator staring at me.

"Hyung, Let's go. What are you doing?" I said to him.


	5. Chapter 5

I went to Seyeong's apartment and I found a shocking piece.

I'd unlocked the door's lock code and entered. I came back to our dorm to confirm my hypothesis. Moving my glasses up, I walked to his room straightaway. He'd better have had a good explanation for these. I opened the door to his room expecting he was there, but soon I entered the door. I caught no one inside. I closed my mouth and shut the door.

I head outside and at last in the kitchen. I see him holding a pot of cooked ramyeon and chopsticks. _"You,"_ I say to him enraged.

"Ramyeon?" looking flustered he still offers me his Ramyeon.

He put down the pot on the table and sat on the chair. "Where'd you come from?"

I sit on the chair across from him. "To prove my hypothesis."

His head jerked up to me, "Hypothesis? What are you doing nowadays." he commented as he mixed his noodles with his chopsticks and blew it.

He's about to shovel a mouthful of noodles into his mouth, when I said, "Are you dating someone?" His mouth hangs open, and instantly he becomes rock-steady.

Still in his form, he looked at me with shocked and unblinking eyes. I crossed my arms. "Don't you dare lie? I knew it already."

He stammers as his noodles fall pitiably on the pot. " _You do?"_ he asked.

I stomped my feet on the ground. My heart is hurting. "Ah, I couldn't believe this.—Since when?"

He puts down his chopstick. Not knowing how to begin himself. "When did you know? How?" he asked, careful and curious.

"Do I have to explain myself! You're obvious! You're always going to her house."

"Do I really look that obvious?.." he tilted his head with brows thinking.

I slapped my palm on the table. "Yah. How long are you going to keep this a secret? Seolma. Do her siblings at least know what you're doing?" He then sighed.

"I know that you've been friends with her but still this is not right. You can't just do whatever you want. Geez, You even gave her our album."

He laughs, twitching his jaw. I knew by this that I'd pissed him. "Is there something wrong about that?"

He leaned on the table. "Wonwoo, I gave her that because I wanted to. What's wrong with you? Does that bother you?"

I feel so heavy and pissed also, but I rebound myself quickly. This time I think I might explode if I didn't man up and ask him. I held my breath and asked him at last. _"Do you like_ _Seyeong_ _?"_

"What are- _eh??_ _Seyeong_ _???"_ Soonyoung looked over at me and was completely confused.

"Why are you like this? You like Seyeong right?"

 _"Huh??"_ Soonyoung tilted. "I thought we were talking about Soobin..." he said loosely while scratching his head.

Faced palming, I bow my head on the table like a fool. I take a breath and raise my head up. "Woah, I thought you liked her too," I said, clasping my hand to my chest with my eyes tight shut. That was close.

"You like her?!" Soonyoung screamed out. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Damn. I'm ruined.

"Goodnight!" I got up immediately but Soonyoung dragged me back on my seat fast. "YOU LIKE HER? JINJJA?!" he asked amazed. "UWAA DAEBAK."

Soonyoung clasped his hands to his mouth and looked over me with shining eyes and admiration. "Woah, Jeon Wonwoo~" he teased.

"Shut your mouth."

Soonyoung looked at me teasingly. "How long has it been~," he asks, smirking.

"Are you not going to eat? Your noodles will get soggy!" I screamed out.

He looked over his noodles. "Aish, it's really soggy because of you!" he picked up his chopsticks and shoveled noodles. He's about to put it into his mouth but I cut him and say, "Woah, so it's Soobin after all." I nodded.

Soonyoung puts back his noodles in the pot, enraged. Then he bowed and lowly he said, "Goodnight."

I'd take the pot from him and place it on me. "Uri Soobiniee~" I teased.

"Yah!" Soonyoung called out. I'd see him smile but still he pretends that he's not affected. I'd only laugh at him and take his chopsticks.

Eating his noodles, he vexes me back, "Uri Seyeongiee~"

I just shake my head. "I don't like her. Stop it."

"Then why did you confront me like you're jealous earlier?"

"I'm just being a friend to her. And you, you're just so reckless that's why I've mistaken you."

Sulking face, Soonyoung grumbled at me. "Why is it me again?"

My mouth full of noodles, I said, "You can't just give our album to anyone! Especially when it's from our sales box. Ah jinjja. Ey seolma—Did you give that to her because it's the white day? Eyy!" I looked down at him, shaking my head.

"A-aniyo!! I just gave it to her! I also left the money. H-Hey! Don't try to confuse me by changing the topic! Answer my question! Do you really like her? Just say the truth! I won't judge." He took the pot from me and stuffed his mouth with noodles.

I sighed tiredly. "I told you I don't. I'm just being a friend." I exclaim.

Soonyoung wipes his mouth. "Friend my ass. you said I thought you liked her too. Too! Too! Meant you _"too!_ " stop lying!"

"Because one of our friends likes her! So that's why I'd said _"too!"_

Soonyoung almost choked himself. He drinks his soup and composes himself. "Maldo Andwae. Who is it!" I breathe out and took back the pot from him. Shoveling the noodles into my mouth, I say, "You'll soon find out."

Squirming eyes, crossed arms, Soonyoung said, "Who it could be?" I'm pretty sure he'll get shocked if he knew this _"friend"_ of ours.

Soonyoung darted his eyes to me abruptly. "Or maybe it's just you and you're lying to me," he said, giving me an unending accusing look.

"I told you it wasn't me! We're best friends! I don't like her!" but Soonyoung didn't believe me and he kept his gaze locked at me.

"Are you sure? Not even once? Just a little tiny crush?" He stirred, provoking me.

I groaned, taking a deep breath. I leaned against the chair and looked at him defeated. I pursed my lips looking away. Soonyoung grinned to himself, like a winner, as he'd already read what's on my mind.

"I knew it," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Seyeong could be the longest relationship I might have been. If only she was my girlfriend.

And if I were, to be honest, Soonyoung was right. I had once liked her. I had a crush on Seyeong. Those words meant " _past tense"_ because I did. I'd only felt that light feelings for her when we were just starting to be friends.

Not every relationship has to be romantic and you have to be in love or fall in love with someone you know for a long time. Not immoral or unscrupulous. It is bound to happen. It's natural. Some people are bound to develop feelings for their friend, but won't do anything about it. And I am that _person;_ who will keep his feelings hidden for a long time.

I had never once told this to anyone and I wouldn't. I thought I'll be keeping these unrequited feelings close to my chest forever. But, Things didn't go my way, and like a fool, I'd told Soonyoung about it.

It actually felt good and free. At first, I just wanted her to know, but now that I'd told someone. I was satisfied that she didn't have to know. She didn't have to. Because I'll be just her _friend_.

Taking off the elevator, I see Seyeong standing beside the photocopy machine. I felt a grimace on my lips. She'd always appear when I'm thinking about her.I chuckled to myself and walked towards her. I tapped her in the back and she turned around.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. Seyeong showed the papers to me. "For the meeting tomorrow," she said.

"How many is that?" I pointed to the machine that is currently photocopying. "One hundred copies," she said.

I whistled. "How many left?" Seyeong peeked on the monitor and so did I. "Five more and it's done." Seyeong covered her mouth to yawn.

"Sleepy?"

"A little," she said.

I heard a beep sound from the photocopy machine. "At last," she said. Carefully, I take out the copies on the dispenser. You have to be careful with fresh-copied thin papers. They're dangerous. Paper cuts sting a lot!

Walking with her through the recording room. I looked over my phone for a while and checked the time. It's eleven-thirty. "Are you not going home? It's late." I asked her.

"Did you see this?" She opened a folder with a filed music sheet. "We're going to finish this tonight, so I don't think I can go home yet." Seyeong pushed the glass door to the recording room and we went inside.

"Isn't that too much? You're just an intern assistant." I put down the copied papers on the table.

"I know, but I have to stay. I'm the one who will finish his song."

"What do you mean?"

Seyeong turned to me abruptly, her eyes gleaming. "Wonwoo, Jihoon sunbaenim let me finish his song. He's going to use my self-composition!" Open eyes and feeling excited too, I hold her in my shoulders. "He did?"

"Yes!" she said and we high-fived. And It's so hard the clap rang out in the air. Seyeong smiled at me. "Actually I just made an opinion on his song. I didn't know he would let me finish it. Oh my god. Do you know what this means?"

I laughed. "What?"

"I could be regular here. I could really be a composer or producer here Jeon Wonwoo! WOAH I still feel the chill in my hands. Yah, I think my heart is going to burst out from happiness." she said triumphantly, holding her chest.

I laugh at her again and ruffle her hair. "See? I told you, you can do it." I say. I felt genuinely happy for Seyeong. I know Seyeong's been waiting for this opportunity. I was glad she finally did it.

"You know at first. I really- _really_ thought he hates me. But now, Jihoon Sunbaenim is the best in the whole world." Blissful she said.

"Ey, you're just saying that because he accepted your work."

Seyeong laughed. "Am I obvious?" we both laughed.

"But seriously Wonu, Sunbaenim is really nice. Each day, he always taught me something new. Something I didn't know. I knew I became a nuisance for him at the start. I was clumsy to this, and that, but he's truly patient and considerate. You know, he's not getting mad at me anymore."

"That's because you're doing great."

"Probably. But I don't know. For me, He's just the best." Seyeong said with full admiration in her eyes. Like she's in love with him or something. Gosh, what's with this girl.

"The best?" I'd raise a brow at her. "Do you like him?"

"Of course I do!"

"You do?" I almost gasped with shocked eyes. Did she really like Jihoon? What's happening here.

Seyeong caught me still looking at her in shock and confusion. She started to wave her hands. "Not that way! I mean Jihoon Sunbaenim is a great musician and I'd just truly admire him as a musician too," she exclaimed right away.

"Got it. Just be careful. You sounded like him romantically." I teased her.

"Whatever. I'm only appreciating."

"Appreciating? Then why didn't I hear any of your appreciation huh?" Seyeong takes a step towards me and taps me in my back. "You're doing well nowadays. Don't be jealous." she nodded.

"You're unbelievable." I shook my head and she'd laughed at me.

"Where're the copies?" she asked, still laughing. I pursed my lips. "Over there. Be careful it's still hot."

"Aw!" Seyeong yelled. I looked over her and she'd cut herself from the paper. This is what I'm talking about paper cuts. They're dangerous! I come to her. "I told you it's still hot!" I grabbed her hand. "Did I tell you to be careful or not?" I said.

Seyeong glared at me. "Aish this man. It's just a paper cut! Don't overreact." she snatched her hands away and looked at it. "It's just a little cut," she says.

I took my hands to my jeans pockets—then to my jacket's pocket, "Where is it?" I said.

"Are you finding anything?"

"Oh! It's here." I took out the band-aid on my jacket's pocket and grabbed Seyeong's hand. "Why do you have band-aid in your pockets?" She said surprised.

I peeled off the band-aid. "Finger," I said. Seyeong raised her forefinger to me. "I've always brought band-aids with me because I tend to have blisters when I'm dancing," I said putting the band-aid around her finger.

"Done." looking up, I caught her looking at me. In an instant, she flinched her hands away from me. "Are you not leaving? Go now. I have to work." she said fast.

I smiled at her. "Hey, what time are you going out?"

Seyeong checked the band-aid on her finger. "Hmm, probably midnight. I don't know."

I picked up the copied papers from the desk and handed them to her."Call me then. I'll come to pick you up."

"No thanks." she was about to take the papers from me but I moved them away. "Call me," I repeated.

"But I don't know what time I will finish," she said.

"Then do it faster!" I yelled.

"Arasseo! Give me that!" she glared at me and I handed over the papers to her.

I just laughed and went outside the recording room. Once I get out of the door, I see Jihoon leaning on the wall, not so far from the door. "Oh Jihoon-ah! what are you doing here?" I said to him. He looks flushed by the way. It's like the drunk alcohol that his cheeks are blushing red.

"Nothing," he said right away and he walked inside the studio.

Tilting my head, I say to the back of my mind. "Did he, perhaps, hear it?" I shrugged the thought and walked through the elevator. I pressed "up" on the elevator button and I waited for it. After several floors, I blinked on the upside of the elevator door. The elevator opened. Seungcheol was there, and right before I could tell Hi, he immediately said, "Have you seen Seyeong?" He said.

"She's in the recording studio," I said. Seungcheol is going to her again.

Seungcheol smiled at me and walked on. "Thanks," he says tapping me on the shoulders.

I enter the elevator. I darted my eyes on him before pressing the elevator button. In his back view, you could tell that he'd looked like a fool trying to win someone.

The elevator door closes and I pressed the fourth-floor button.

I chuckled, completing my thoughts. Mine is over but looks like there's another game that's about to get started. I wonder who's going to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Who is Your Bias? and, who is your Bias Wrecker?
> 
> Kopi's A:  
> Bias: Wonwoo  
> Bias Wrecker: *seasonal*
> 
> Banilla's A:  
> Bias: hORAnghAEE~ Soonyoung has always been and will be my bias (pls be quiet, kopi)  
> Bias wrecker: Mr. Kim Mingyu
> 
> Tell us your answers too! We want to know it too!


End file.
